The present invention relates to a presentation apparatus for artwork and, more specifically, a presentation apparatus for three-dimensional artwork including greeting cards.
Artwork can be displayed in many different ways and many different styles. One type of known artwork display is for three-dimensional artwork. This type of artwork is typically presented by providing multiple layers of transparencies each containing a distinct image. When the images are combined, they produce a multi-layered, three-dimensional display. However, three-dimensional artwork has the disadvantage of being expensive to present in that such artwork typically requires a special frame and can be extremely time consuming to assemble due to intricate telescoping members, etc.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,367,801 issued to Ahn discloses a multi-layered, three-dimensional display comprising three image layers which are spaced apart inside a rigid frame construction.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,438,579 issued to Engel discloses a three-dimensional picture with interchangeable scenes comprising three overlapping and telescoping images which are frictionally held within a rigid frame. The frame is provided with a dust cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,787,992 issued to Leonhardt discloses a dimensional picture frame comprising a box-like frame structure telescopingly surrounding a picture-mounting means to produce a multi-dimensional picture having a depth dimension thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,014,302 issued to Hughes discloses an abstract art device comprising a plurality of transparent members each containing an image and being nested in a frame having a stepped inner wall, each step receiving the subsequent transparent sheet.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,565,553 issued to Foley discloses a three-dimensional picture frame comprising a plurality of concave picture sheets displayed in a box-like housing, one behind another.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,314,180 issued to Porter discloses a three-dimensional picture assembly comprising a rigid frame in which a plurality of opaque sheets are sequentially arranged and having spacers therebetween. Each opaque sheet contains partial images which combine to form a three-dimensional image.
Such examples of prior art three-dimensional display apparatus have the disadvantage that they are not only costly due to rigid and intricate frames, but also time consuming to assemble due to various telescoping members and intricate designs.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,033,060 issued to Lawrence discloses a picture frame construction comprising a picture being sandwiched between a front frame and a back frame which includes elements for spacing the frame from a wall. A backing element is used in cooperation with the back frame. The picture frame construction, once assembled, can then be hung on a wall or inserted into a box-like housing structure. The Lawrence patent is time consuming to assemble and only discloses use for a single picture image.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,991,578 issued to Messina discloses a combination collapsible box and display device. The display device comprises a compact, foldable box comprising two basic sections. The first section is the picture-holding and display area section and the second section is the support and locking section. The first section includes a picture-holding area wherein the picture""s coroners are inserted into cut-out tab sections and the top edge of the picture is inserted under a tab to hold the picture in place. The picture-holding section is then folded on top of a frame section to comprise the first section. The second section includes a plurality of panels which form a box-like structure having an inside slot and an outside cut-out tab. The first section includes a locking tab which can be folded around and inserted into the outside cut-out tab of the second section to secure the display device in a compact box-like display device. The locking tab can also be inserted into the inside slot of the second section to form an easel-like display. The Messina product is time consuming to assemble and position and further does not make arrangements to display a three-dimensional artwork.
Accordingly, there is a need for a relatively simple and low-cost, three-dimensional presentation apparatus. The present invention fulfills such a need.
The present invention comprises a one-piece folder construction with one or more side panels which fold over a back section which may contain an image. The one or more side panels create image screens when folded against the back section and serve as the final image screen of the presentation apparatus. The one or more side panels include die-cut window elements to present images thereon and to allow viewing of the back section of the presentation apparatus.
In use, one or more side panels are folded over the back section. The side panel(s) and die-cut elements are folded away from and secured to the back section to form the presentation apparatus. In this manner, the apparatus can be quickly and easily assembled to produce a low-cost presentation apparatus which can be mass produced.
Accordingly, it is the principal object of the present invention to provide a presentation apparatus for artwork.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a method of forming a presentation apparatus for artwork.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a low-cost presentation apparatus for three-dimensional artwork.
It is an object of the invention to provide a low-cost, three-dimensional greeting card.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a presentation apparatus which can be relatively easily assembled and mass produced.